


some unspoken thing

by pxlarity



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardians of the Galaxy, FC Barcelona, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Team as Family, Trauma, a lot more footballers included, no beta we die like men, the gotg elements are mostly just the ravagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxlarity/pseuds/pxlarity
Summary: Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi, leaders of rival ravager factions, are forced to work together to kill one of the universe's most powerful men.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, background Rafael "Rafinha" Alcântara/Marc-André ter Stegen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. a surprise, but a welcome one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi gets a pleasant surprise from none other than everyone's favorite collector, Zlatan Ibrahimovich.

Gianluigi Buffon, leader of the ravagers, has just finished accumulating information for his faction’s current job. As he is about to walk out of his cabin to bring his files to his crew members, his COM screen turns on. There are not many people who can contact his personal COMs, so he waits for the connection to stabilize. Gigi raises his eyebrows when he finds himself facing an infamous figure sitting on his red lavish sofa, the man’s signature smirk present on his face.

“Zlatan, what a… pleasant surprise.”

Zlatan laughs when he hears the intentional hesitation in Gigi’s sentence. “You don’t need to pretend to like me Gigi, I’m perfectly aware that I’m generally known to bring trouble.”

“Your words, not mine,” Gigi says, shrugging.

“I would love to do small talk with you for hours on end Gigi, I really would.” Zlatan’s haughtiness is ever-present, but there’s something off about it. “Unfortunately, as it stands, I’m in a bit of a predicament and my clock is ticking.”

Gigi isn’t at all surprised. Someone in the likes of Zlatan Ibrahimovich is known to be in all sorts of predicaments. Gigi decides not to roll his eyes and settles for a cheeky smile. “Oh really? Why am I not surprised? But I thought a god didn’t need help solving his problems?”

There’s a spark of annoyance in Zlatan’s eyes, but he decides not to snap back at Gigi. Instead, he finally gets to his point. “Look, let me give you a bit of a background story because, surprise, surprise, it’s not my fault this time.”

“I’ll decide that when you tell me,” Gigi comments. Hearing Zlatan say ‘not my fault’ has always been a bit ridiculous. 

Zlatan ignores his comment and asks, “So of course you know Maradona?”

“Only one of the wealthiest men in the entire galaxy? Yeah, heard of him,” Gigi answers sarcastically. 

Zlatan plasters a smile on his face and says, “Your sarcasm entertains me Gigi, especially when I’m practically on my deathbed.”

“You’re being sarcastic yourself,” Gigi says with a mocking smile.

It may be at this point when Zlatan realizes that it’s rather useless to act smart with Gigi. So Zlatan clears his throat and continues, “Well, the thing is, you know how he has a daughter called Giannina?”

It doesn’t take Gigi too long to put the pieces together. Zlatan does bring trouble everywhere he goes, be it in his work or his personal life. “Alright, what’d you do to her?”

“Nothing! Literally nothing. We fucked a couple of times and she had the wrong idea about our whole relationship! I thought neither of us were taking it seriously and yet somehow she did! How was I supposed to know that? We barely even talked!” Zlatan explains vigorously, his hand gestures emphasizing his point.

“Alright, I’m not here to hear about your relationship issues, get to the point,” Gigi says, his mind wandering back to the files he was about to give to his crew.

“Everything I’m saying is essential,” Zlatan says, scowling. “So she mistook our relationship and she saw me with another woman at some hotel. She saw me through the window, mind you, like who the fuck does that? Then, she forced me to talk outside of the hotel and made a commotion. In the midst of her shouting-fit, she turned her back and walked away. I thought that was the end of me and the crazy bitch right?”

He takes a breath to seemingly calm himself, but he continues with just as much anger as before, “But no! The psycho got into a fucking spaceship and started shooting at me! So naturally I shot back in self-defense. It just so happens that I was bringing a pretty powerful gun with me, because being Zlatan, you never know, right? So I shot her ship up as she continued to fire at me and I managed to maybe hit the generator and it went down. Not wanting any more trouble, I decided to fucking leave already, but to my amazing luck-“

At this point the situation was already clear to Gigi. He finishes Zlatan’s sentence before the latter could, “It exploded didn’t it?”

“Yep, obviously killing her at the same time,” Zlatan scoffs, clearly more irritated than guilty about Giannina’s death.

“And now Maradona is coming to get you, I assume?” Gigi asks, still as calm as ever.

“Exactly. Learning from previous stories I’ve heard, namely from a particular Sergio Aguero, when you cross Maradona, it does not end well and it simply can’t be negotiated. I may be crazy but that man is beyond insane! No wonder his daughter is just like that,” Zlatan complains on and on about his situation. For once, Gigi thinks his complaints are pretty justified.

While Zlatan rambles on about how insane Maradona’s family is, Gigi is quietly thinking without paying any attention to the other’s words. He nods and muses to himself, “That’s true, Aguero was extremely lucky to get out of his previous situation.”

“Yeah, and that’s just him divorcing her. I just fucking killed the girl. Zlatan doesn’t fear many but he would really love to stay alive at least one more decade,” Zlatan retorts.

Gigi remembers when Aguero broke it off with Giannina years back. He heard of it from a young ravager he particularly likes who is a buddy of Aguero’s. It was close to a mutual break up, but Aguero really got the bad end of it. Gigi didn’t know about how Giannina felt, but it seems that her father was not keen on the idea of forgiving Sergio Aguero. Sure, Maradona didn’t hunt Aguero down, but he definitely made it difficult for him to live. Using his connections, he cut Aguero off from a lot of places and denied him access to many things he needed to live. Had it not been for the helpful and loyal friends Aguero had, he was probably as good as dead at that point. It took him a whole year to get out of that predicament.

Zlatan’s situation is a whole different level of depravity. Gigi can’t fathom what Maradona can and will do to him when he was already so intolerant with Aguero. Gigi doesn’t really like the possible scenarios of what could happen with this fiasco. “Well, knowing Maradona, he’ll either bombard your whole place or capture you and torture you somewhere on the edge of the galaxy.”

“Knowing him, he wouldn’t let me off with a quick death like a bomb or a slit throat or a blaster to the heart.” Zlatan mutters, “Hell, I may live another decade in torture if it’s him.”

Although it may sound ridiculous, Gigi thinks on that possibility and he realizes that it may very well happen. Zlatan, on the other hand, despite knowing the direness of his situation, seems more agitated than he is afraid. It’s not like Gigi expects him to be shivering and chattering his teeth in a dark corner, but any normal conscious being would at least look a bit nervous. Gigi doesn’t know if he’s just keeping his image or if he’s really that unconcerned. It’s not that Gigi doesn’t know him well enough as they had their fair share of time working together, but Zlatan is simply that incomprehensible.

It’s mostly a lost cause, but Gigi asks anyway, “Speaking of which, why are you not running away or anything?”

“Because it’s rather pointless isn’t it? Aside from being godly famous, I have a lot of enemies everywhere who would be more than willing to give out my hiding spots or help him find me as if he isn’t rich and powerful enough already. I’m not going to fucking run forever.” Zlatan is finally visibly concerned about his situation, although he does appear to be angrier than anything.

Gigi bites his lower lip. In his many years, he has never seen Zlatan like this. “Okay, so you’re not calling me to hide you? What’s the job then?”

It’s rather out of place but Zlatan smirks in response to his question. It’s widely known that it’s never a good sign when Zlatan smirks, even in this instance. “I was thinking more of a search and rescue type of job.”

The exact second Zlatan finishes his sentence is the exact moment Gigi loses his cool. He takes a deep breath and explains his stand on the situation, “Look, I have a tiny bit of sympathy that you got into this fiasco. But you’re telling me to get in the way of one of the most psychopathic and simultaneously wealthiest men in the galaxy. Hiding you is one thing and that’s crazy already, but actually coming to him and helping you escape?” Gigi holds his breath for a moment before adding, “You’re practically asking me to kill him!”

“Ah, I knew you'd catch on quickly. Again, I have no intention of running and hiding from Maradona forever, even if it's possible at all. On the other hand, if I let him capture me, he'd think that he has already won. Then, when he is off-guard, you ravagers can kill him, resulting in permanent freedom for Zlatan,” Zlatan explains his plan confidently as if there is no room for failure in it. As if Zlatan will surely make it out alive. 

Gigi grits his teeth. “He is never ‘off-guard’. I don't think you really understand what you're asking for here. If you want it done, you better have really good pay for this, because I’m in the middle of a pretty high-paying job already.”

Zlatan looks perplexed by Gigi’s concerned tone. “Oh for fuck’s sake Gigi! Then hand this job over to other factions. I’m sure amongst the hundred you have, at least one wants it.” He then realizes that his remarks is pissing the leader of the ravagers off, yet he continues on with his rant, “But look, I don’t want it to be a desperate or incompetent faction. In fact, send the best one you can. Also, you’re talking about payment with me? You keep talking about how Maradona is one of the most powerful and wealthiest men in the galaxy, but what about MY wealth and MY power?”

Gigi wisely decides to ignore the parts where Zlatan angers him and focuses on the thing he is most interested in. “So you’ll pay a lot? How much exactly?”

“Fuck, I’ll pay you enough to the point you can buy a goddamned planet.” Zlatan’s words begin to feel more rushed, the anxiety within his confines building up.

Although he realizes the urgency of the situation, Gigi pushes on, “What kind of planet?”

On Zlatan’s end, suspicious noises are heard from outside of the room. Zlatan begins looking around, his tone a bit hushed as if someone is listening to their conversation. “Look, depending on how wounded I am when you retrieve me, it could range from Xanadu to Inversia.”

Gigi finally finds a shed of light in this dire conversation and a smile permeates his face. “Now you’re talking.”

His smile seems to shine a shed of epiphany on Zlatan, so he adds to his side of the deal, “You know what, that’s a lot of my fucking money, so send at least two factions for me. Especially if your faction isn’t doing the job.”

It takes him a while to ponder the decision, but Gigi shrugs as he decides that he can make this deal work to the ravager’s benefit. “I can work with that.”

There’s a certain unfamiliarity to seeing Zlatan’s eyes light up with something else other than malice. “Oh maybe you can send Leo if he’s available. He’s good company. I would love to get in touch with him again after so long.”

Gigi looks at him incredulously. “I seriously don’t know how you two met and how you think he’s good company with your… clashing personalities, but I’ll try to get in touch with him. As for the other faction? Do you have any more specifics?”

“Well, I-“ 

Before Zlatan could finish his sentence, something outside his place blows up. The light in his eyes dim out almost immediately, his expression turning serious and wary.

“Well there he is,” he says it like he’s spitting poison, “I would love to break the bastard’s leg before they take me, but he’s probably just watching from his high seat somewhere.”

Gigi wants to say something, but there aren’t really any comforting words one can say to someone about to be taken to Maradona. Either way, it’s Zlatan who talks again. “Seems like I have to go now. And remember, the world would be so painfully empty without Zlatan, so whoever comes to pick him up better do it properly. I can handle torture, but I have better things to do than that.”

It bewilders Gigi that Zlatan can still praise himself in his current situation. “Fair enough, best of luck to you then. You probably need it.”

“See you soon, Gigi. You better not disappoint me,” Zlatan responds with a slightly-off smirk.

His COM goes dark before he can even answer. It makes sense, Zlatan wouldn’t want Maradona’s henchmen to know that he’s planning something. Besides, Gigi doesn’t have to see or hear anything to guess what went on after the COM went dark. Gigi takes a sip out of the drink he has been neglecting due to his work and saves his conversation log with Zlatan right after.

Even when he knows that Zlatan is no longer listening, he replies to him still, “When do I ever disappoint?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started working on this story years ago, but I've finally decided to put it out there. Because of when this was written, there's a lot of people who are no longer a part of Barcelona, Real, Juve, etc. that are here, so take it as it is. Hope you enjoy the story though!
> 
> Chapter title taken from a Star Wars quote.


	2. an offer you can refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulo thinks Gigi is insane. Still, he offers Cristiano the job.

A voice suddenly breaks the silence in his cabin and Gigi would’ve been surprised if he isn’t so used to being surprised. 

“Was that Zlatan just now?”

Gigi turns around to find Paulo leaning on his doorway. On the back of his head, Gigi wonders how long Paulo has been standing there, yet he smiles at him and replies, “Indeed it was.”

Paulo rolls his eyes and peaks curiously at Gigi’s COM. “What kind of crazy shit has he gotten into now?”

“He got on Maradona’s bad side.” Gigi smirks at the young ravager’s response to his answer.

“Fuck, that’s bad beyond words.” Paulo looks terrified, for everyone in the whole galaxy knows of Maradona’s power, influence, and insanity.

Gigi nods with a bitter smile. “It is. Well, in any case, we’re not doing this job. We already have one with considerably less risk and good pay. That aside, Zidane is an old friend.”

He can see that Paulo is very relieved to hear him say that. Paulo looks less tense as he speaks. “Okay, that’s somewhat good to hear. So who are you going to send for him?”

“He asked for Leo.”

Paulo raises an eyebrow at his words. “Messi? Would he want to do this?”

“As far as I’m aware, he has no major jobs at the moment and apparently he has some sort of history with Zlatan. Honestly I don’t know if that history is going to help Zlatan’s case or not, but it’s something,” Gigi answers nonchalantly.

It appears that Gigi’s reasons aren’t to Paulo’s satisfaction. The captain swears that the young Argentinian is too argumentative sometimes. Paulo points out, “Yeah okay, but this is Maradona we’re talking about. I know Zlatan acts like he’s a god and he does have loads of money, but Maradona is beyond godlike. I think even Messi knows to fear him.”

Gigi offers more, “I know, I know, but Leo, as small as he is, loves tackling big challenges. That’s why even I have a certain fondness for him. Besides, he hates Maradona more than anything in the universe.”

“Most Argentinians share the same sentiment,” Paulo mutters. Even for Paulo who was born after the destruction of Argentina, the tales of Maradona’s cruelty is a familiar story.

Gigi hums in agreement to that statement. There’s a brief silence after that, but Paulo’s fire hasn’t died out just yet. “Okay, assuming that Leo and his crew does agree with this ridiculous job, who else are you going to send for him?”

“You heard that much Paulo?” Gigi cocks his eyebrow, growing wary of how much the young man had listened in to his conversation.

Paulo notices Gigi’s darker tone and he tenses from where he stands. “I didn’t mean to, but Higuain told me to go up here and inform you immediately because he found more information that’s absolutely crucial about Zidane’s job. I didn’t know that this was something I’m not supposed to know about. I’m sorry.”

Gigi is amused by how scared Paulo is of him. “I’ll check on that as soon as I sort this out. I didn’t intend for you to know about this, but I don’t mind Paulo, you don’t need to look like I’m going to kill you.”

“Are you sure?” Paulo asks, his shoulders visibly relaxing.

Gigi answers with a predatory grin, “Am I?”

Paulo pales a fair amount when he hears the reply, but Gigi bursts into laughter and breaks his little act. He can’t help but to find amusement in Paulo’s exasperated expression.

Gigi can tell that Paulo is somewhat embarrassed, so the young Argentinian tries to get back into the topic. “Okay, but in all seriousness, who are you going to send with Messi’s faction to do this job?”

“I was just thinking about it and I decided that Cristiano’s faction would do.” Gigi smiles proudly at his decision, but Paulo is gaping.

“What? You’re serious?”

Gigi smirks. “When am I not?”

Paulo looks a bit lost. “On occasion, but still, Cristiano Ronaldo?”

“Yes, I know there’s some ridiculous bad blood between those two factions, so I figured that an equally ridiculous job may as well put an end to it.” Gigi shrugs as if solving the bad blood between the Blaugranas and the Blancos will be that simple.

Paulo still doesn’t understand what makes his captain so sure that this will work out just fine. “What’s to say that Ronaldo will agree with this?”

“First of all, I heard that they recently failed to complete a pretty big job from a Kylorian merchant, so they’d be in desperate need of one,” Gigi remarks as he scrolls through his contacts on his COM.

“How do you seem to know everything?” Paulo asks, puzzled.

Gigi chuckles at his question. “Kid, when I’m this old, I’m bound to be knowledgeable. That’s my only excuse to be old and still rock this job anyway.”

Paulo takes the answer, but he’s still pushing it with the Zlatan job. “But this Zlatan job is outrageous still? And to do it with two factions who don’t get along, no offense to your decisions Gigi, but it sounds like a recipe for a disaster.”

“I suppose if it ends badly, it may affect the entirety of the ravagers in an unpleasant way,” Gigi considers.

“It certainly will.” Paulo nods frantically. He knows that his captain is not a crazy old man, but the concept of this Zlatan mission is beginning to prove him otherwise.

Gigi persists to go with his plan, despite the distress on Paulo’s face. “But it will bring us a lot of good and money if it works, so I reckon it’s worth the risk.”

At this point, Paulo knows he’s fighting a losing battle with his captain, so he lets it be. If it succeeds then great, but if it doesn’t, he can at least say that he tried. Just as he’s about to excuse himself from the captain’s cabin, Gigi tries to make contact with Leo, only to find that the Blaugranas' captain is unavailable.

Gigi furrows his brows at this. “Oh? Leo’s not picking up? I can’t seem to get to his communication channel.”

Paulo’s mind traces back to his conversation with Sami and the others just yesterday. If he remembers correctly, at some point they were all laughing about how Neymar nearly killed a bunch of Centaurians because of their new airlock. “Wasn’t his faction in some sort of trouble with the Centaurians? I think we all know they’re not fun to handle.”

“If they went as far as a spaceship chase then they probably damaged Leo’s coms,” Gigi concludes as he starts scrolling his contact list again. “Well then, I’ll have to talk to Cristiano instead. Maybe even tell him to tell Leo about the job personally.”

“Gigi…” Paulo wants to say something about how that can go wrong for so many reasons, but he decides to keep it to himself.

Gigi looks at him as if he knows what Paulo is thinking, so he sends him a reassuring smile. “Oh and Paulo, you’re pretty knowledgeable yourself for being so young, but I know what I’m doing.”

Before Paulo can even respond, Gigi’s COM lights up and a familiar face within an unfamiliar cabin appears. Gigi grins widely and greets the man on the other line gleefully, “Cristiano!”

“Gigi! To what do I owe this pleasure?” Cristiano answers with just as much enthusiasm.

Paulo is a bit confused as to what he should do. Stay there and listen in to their conversation? Leave? But Cristiano has already seen him and the Blancos' captain would probably question why Paulo left. Besides, if Gigi doesn’t want him here, he would’ve told him already. So he stands awkwardly while trying to look like he’s actually meant to be there. 

Gigi chirps, “I have a job proposal for you.”

“You’re offering me a job? This is new.” Cristiano looks a bit stunned, but he is pleased.

“Let me get this out of the way first since Paulo here thinks that you’re so thickheaded that you’ll reject this immediately,” Gigi jests, finding mirth in the way colors drain from Paulo’s face.

Paulo is quick to defend himself, “I did not say that.”

Cristiano cocks an eyebrow at the exchange, but says nothing. Gigi feels slightly bad for teasing the youngster so much, but he puts his focus back to an expectant Cristiano. “Close enough. You see Cris, this job is going to be a joined kind of mission.”

“I’m not opposed to that at all,” Cristiano says, his voice steady and serious.

It’s when Gigi adds to his sentence that the Portuguese loses his composure. “It’s with Lionel Messi’s faction.”

Cristiano simply can not hide the surprise from his face. It’s been so many years since the Blaugranas and the Blancos last got along. Hell, the last time they were in remotely good terms was before Cristiano even joined the Blancos. While both factions have changed drastically over the years ever since _the accident_ , they’ve only tolerated each other at best. Many of the crew members still hold the sentiment of the fiery rivalry that once was. Cristiano doesn’t hate them, not at all, but it seems so unnatural to be working with them. He doesn’t even remember the last time he and Messi had an actual conversation. Something about the Blaugranas' captain has always intrigued him, but the latter doesn’t seem to share that sentiment.

He knows what Gigi wants to get out of this besides the profit. The leader of the Ravagers has always expressed his strong feelings on the power of unity. Unfortunately, over the years, many factions have become distant with each other, the Blaugranas and the Blancos being the most known example. Sometimes they do forget they wear the same flames and in the end, they are one big mess of a team. One family. Cristiano knows it won’t be easy to pull the mission off, but he prides himself on being a captain that can bring his faction success, even if it’s in the form of making up with the Blaugranas.

He realizes that he has been quiet and lost in thought for far too long because Gigi and Paulo are looking at him, both seemingly uneasy. Cristiano clears his throat and announces, “Although that may cause a fair bit of trouble both for me and Messi, I’m not completely opposed to it. What is this job? What did Messi say about this?”

Gigi looks happy enough with his answer. He then explains the situation, “I’m afraid his communications are down at the moment, so I haven’t been able to talk to him. If you do agree to take the job, I would love it if you could tell it to him personally.”

“Right. One question, if this is really a job of such decree that it requires two admittedly strong factions to work on, why aren’t you in on this?” Cristiano asks. He doesn’t know yet what the job is, but knowing it requires both the Blancos and the Blaugranas to get it done, it’s almost guaranteed that it’s no normal job. It’s bound to be hella risky, but undoubtedly well-paying. The exact kind of jobs Gigi likes to take on. So why is Juve not in on this?

“Well, besides the fact that the client asked for Leo personally,” Gigi addresses, “I already have a satisfying job to work on. Most importantly, as Dybala said-”

Paulo tries to deny it, but he is ignored. “I did not-“

“This is a ridiculously dangerous job, one even I am hesitant to tackle,” Gigi admits, his face turning serious.

Cristiano doesn’t know what kind of job can make _the_ Gianluigi Buffon hesitate. “How dangerous?”

Gigi begins carefully, “It’s going to be a search and rescue type of job.”

“Oh? What is this, some kind of natural disaster?” Cristiano guesses, but in his heart he knows that it can’t be just that.

There’s a brief moment of suspenseful silence before Gigi says it loud and clear, “Oh Cristiano, it’s beyond that. It’s Diego Maradona.”

“You’re kidding.” Cristiano wants to laugh, but he can’t. “You must be.”

“I’m not. Zlatan Ibrahimovic, everyone’s favorite collector, has accidentally killed one of his daughters and now it’s likely that Maradona has taken him to the edge of the universe for eternal torture and agony.” The way Gigi says it is a bit light, but in reality no living being would ever want to be the object of Maradona’s wrath.

Cristiano lets out a dry laugh. “As expected from Ibrahimovic, what a guy!”

“So Cris, tell me, are you considering this job? Because even if you’ll have to split the profits in half with Leo’s faction, Zlatan is willing to spend a lot of money to stay alive.” Gigi tries to be as reassuring as possible because he knows Cris is already less convinced. And he wasn’t even that sure in the beginning. He chooses his words carefully and pushes on, “He promised me at least enough money to buy the whole land of Xanadu and that’s if you’re really really late. If you could do this quick, it’s Inversia.”

Cristiano’s eyes light up at the mention of the payment. If he can pull this off, this will surely be the biggest payment any faction has ever received in the history of Ravagers. “Now we’re talking!”

Gigi’s relieved by Cristiano’s reaction. Going against Maradona is still no joke, even when one is being paid so handsomely for it. “So you’ll do it?”

“I’ll talk about this with Sergio and the other crew members, but I’m definitely considering it,” Cristiano replies, already imagining what he can do with _that_ kind of money.

“Even if you have to work with a rival faction and against Maradona?” Gigi asks, needing the confirmation.

Cristiano nods and leans back on his chair. “Look, what happened between our factions was in the past. Most of the people who were involved are no longer here nor at Leo’s faction. I think it’s about time we get this fucking problem over with. We all wear these flames, the same symbol. We’re a family and it’s about time we actually feel like it.” Then Cristiano addresses the Maradona part of the equation. “Besides, the Blaugranas is an undoubtedly strong faction, on par with my own. I believe that as long as we can work well together, we can pull this off.”

Gigi smiles proudly at that answer, it’s exactly what he wants to hear. “Great, I’ve been wanting you two to make up forever anyway. I’ll send you my conversation with Zlatan in case there may be any useful information there. That aside, talk to Leo and if he agrees, get to work immediately. I’m sure both you and him have your own resources for information. Maradona is a scary man, but I assure you, that does not mean no one will betray him. He has many enemies and he is not invincible.”

“I never liked the bastard anyway, that psychotic power-hungry motherfucker,” Cristiano mutters, meaning every single word.

“Couldn’t have said it better. I look forward to hearing good things Cris.” Gigi beams at him, all the while Paulo looks bewildered by everything happening.

The young Argentinian now truly believes that to captain a Ravager faction you have to be insane to some degree.

Cristiano smirks right before the screen goes dark, “Oh you’ll hear them Gigi, don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
